


Just Desserts

by ggfhockey



Series: porn from the porn gulag [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, georgie puts chantilly cream on them tiddies, i guess, idk - Freeform, is more accurate, porn from the porn gulag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfhockey/pseuds/ggfhockey
Summary: A request I got in a discord server while high as a motherfucker.georgexreader smut w no use of y/n please have fun w it
Relationships: georgenotfound/reader
Series: porn from the porn gulag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics here and on wattpad!  
> @ggsould  
> You can also follow me on twitter!  
> @sisnap_  
> I will post update notifications and maybe sneak peeks so make sure to follow for them!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It's Valentine's day, and my boyfriend George has been insanely sweet to me all day. I got flowers delivered to my desk at work with a cute note saying he couldn't wait till tonight. Which was perfect. We just got back from dinner at this insanely nice place, though I wasn’t really paying much attention to the restaurant. George looks downright fuckable right now, his short brown hair combed to perfection, dark suit with a blue tie that fits snugly to his body. I want this boy and I want him now, not even waiting for him to put down the takeaway container that has half of our shared desert in it before I grab him by the lapel of his suit and kiss him. 

He’s surprised by it, I’m sure, but he was so nice to me today and I want to be able to do something nice for him. I may or may not have gotten new lingerie, a sheer dark blue set that hugs my ass beautifully, and I want him to see it. And fuck me in it. I lead him into our shared bedroom by the grip I have on his suit, releasing him once we’re close enough. He’s still got the takeaway filled with strawberrys and chantilly cream, which really should be in the fridge already, but I want to give Georgie his present. 

“I really should put this a-“ He’s putting the plastic box on his bedside table, but he stops the second he turns around, eyes wide. I’ve stripped fast enough that my skirt is halfway down my legs, so I let it fall, shirt already having fallen victim to me being desperate for this man. He’s getting his hands on me, one low on my back and the other on my shoulder, neither of them where I want them. 

“Spin, come, let me see you.” I fluster but I still listen, letting his hands direct me so he can get the full view. 

“Do you like it?” George focuses intensely on my ass for a moment, then shifts his gaze up and I turn to meet his eyes. They’ve always been a dark chocolate color, but right now his pupils are so blown they’re almost entirely black. 

“You look delicious.” His voice is dropped about an octave from where it usually rests, hands still moving me until the back of my knees rests against the foot of the bed. “I just want to eat you up.” He punctuates the sentence with a finger on my chest barely pushing me, but I let myself fall back anyway. I expect him to fall with me, or spread my legs, or do something, but he just- he fucking- he goes for the goddamn takeaway. I want to yell at him, ask him what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, but then he’s leaning over me, pulling the cups of my bra down to expose my nipples and heaping the fucking cream on them. It’s not cold, not anymore. Once he deems that I’m sufficiently covered, he shrugs off the suit jacket and grabs the knot of his tie, pulling it completely undone. He moves me further up the bed, careful not to dislodge the container or the cream he’s covered me in. My arms get carefully pulled over my head, and then George brings his tie up to bind my wrists to the headboard, has me test if it holds. I’m not going anywhere. 

I’m tied up, and then George is off the bed, pulling open the door to our closet and sliding another tie from the rack on the back of the door before stalking back over. “Is this okay?” He’s so sweet, even when he’s about to do dirty things with me, he’s so kind, gentle when it counts. Not to say he can’t be rough, but he hurts in the best ways, pain just on the right side of pleasure. I trust him, so I give the okay, and now I have no idea where he is. I can’t feel anything, see anything, find anything to touch, especially not anything from George. But then he’s fucking everywhere, sucking hungrily at one of my cream covered nipples, bare chest a hard warmth against my stomach. I push my chest into his face as he keeps at it, tongue lapping before he deems it acceptable and then theres fingers where his mouth just was and the fucking teeth are rolling it as he sucks cream off and I moan loud. He replaces the cream once, twice, following the same routine of voracious attending to me before he’s trailing cream down my stomach and hooking fingers in the waist of my panties before pulling them down. There’s more fucking cream, which I shouldn’t be surprised by because George absolutely loves sweets and desserts, especially fancy ones. The trail he’s making stops right before the folds between my legs, and though I understand he doesn’t want me to get any of it inside of me, I’m a little disappointed. Feels nice. 

I feel two of his fingers push into me as he starts cleaning up the mess he just made, tongue wide and weighted. His fingers curl inside of me as his other hand comes up, playing lightly with my breast. I feel his tongue dip into my bellybutton and then it leaves me entirely. He kisses me, sweet and somewhat sticky, tongue pushing the chantilly into my mouth. It’s sweet, and thats pretty much all it is, but George licks into my mouth after it like it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever tasted. His thumb circles my clit, fingers pushing a third inside as he does so, and I arch into it as best I can, moaning into George’s mouth as he kisses me senseless. 

Once I can no longer taste the sweet cream, George is sucking my tongue and then pulling away, licking the rest of the cream and swallowing. 

“How does it taste?” George hums as he kisses a trail down my stomach, stopping to suck a hickey into my thigh. He pulls off with a nip of teeth that has me gasping in a breath. 

“‘S good.” And that is all the warning I get before the thumb that’s been steadily working my clit gets replaced with his mouth, curling his tongue and sucking. 

“Close- close-I’m-“ I warn, and George keeps at it, sucking hard and petting at my g spot with his fingers. I’m fucking cumming, hot and heady pleasure flowing through my veins weighing my body down while my mind is soaring. I bask in the feeling as George pulls the tie from around my eyes and starts untying my hands. 

The second I’m free I push him down, grabbing the takeaway container and the spoon he was using to spread the cream. There’s a fair bit left, perfect. George is blinking down at me, brows furrowed in confusion until I start to undo his belt. 

“Think it’ll go good with your cum?”


End file.
